


Acquainted

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmichi porn without plot, basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Lauren who is also in Grimmichi hell

Ichigo's hand gripped the back of the couch roughly, needing to find a way to ground himself back down to earth as Grimmjow's hips languidly lifted up to meet his own, the sensation making both of them groan and hiss. The younger of the two opened his eyes and shivered at the provoking look on Espada's face. His ethereal blue eyes were already promising Ichigo things they hadn't gotten to yet. The way Grimmjow's lips were parted and letting out low moans of his name had Ichigo's cock dripping. Just knowing that the other man wanted him that badly set his nerves on fire.

When Ichigo started grinding his hips slow but hard, Grimmjow moved his hand to the spot next to him, feeling around blindly, his eyes fixed to the captivating younger man on top of him, trying to find the bottle of lubricant Ichigo had tossed there earlier. He could tell that Ichigo was getting needy, so progressing things was a good idea so they wouldn't finished before they even started.

Suddenly Grimmjow's free hand was grabbed at the wrist, his fingers being splayed out for him. Ichigo grinned at him, moving the Espada's hands to his inner thigh, smoothing it up towards his abdomen. Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat, he never got tired of touching Ichigo. His body was smooth and hard in all the right places, and his sun kissed skin was always tantalizing to look at, touching an even better experience. And when Ichigo led Grimmjow's hand up to feel up his abs and then even further up to glide across strong pectoral muscles, Grimmjow slid his eyes closed and blew out a breath.

The Espada's eyes didn't reopen until he felt sudden wetness around two of his fingers. It took every fiber of his being to not shove the younger man down and fuck him raw when he saw Ichigo sucking on his fingers, eyes hooded and locked on Grimmjow's in a heated gaze.

"You gonna finger yourself for me?" Grimmjow asked, finally managing to find his voice, albeit it being rough. But he knew Ichigo would enjoy the tone.

The grip on Grimmjow's wrist lessened and his fingers were pulled out of the wet heat of Ichigo's mouth. Giving the Espada control of his arm back, Ichigo lifted himself up to stand on the floor so he could quickly unbutton his jeans and shove them down past his thighs along with his underwear.

While Ichigo was getting undressed, Grimmjow lifted his own hips to pull his hakama down to his thighs, just enough to expose his hard cock.

After Ichigo had finally kicked his jeans off he grabbed the lube and sat back down on Grimmjow's lap, mentally drooling at the sight of how much precum was already leaking from the man's erection. As much as he wanted to give the man head, Ichigo decided not to.

Grimmjow leaned back, making himself comfortable as he watched Ichigo lift his hips to make room for his hand. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't be able to get his fingers deep enough at this angle to count as actual preparation for sex, but that wasn't really the point of it. He just enjoyed watching Ichigo make himself come undone and get pissed off when his own fingers weren't satisfying enough. And Ichigo knew that himself, but he didn't mind putting on a little show for Grimmjow.

Ichigo poured a good amount of lube on two his fingers and pushed his index finger inside of himself. He moaned loudly, and even though he was sensitive, it didn't feel _that_ good. Ichigo was only vocal at the moment because he couldn't get enough of the look on Grimmjow's face whenever he moaned. The Espada's jaw would tighten, and his eyes would become much more intense.

Twisting his finger in and out of himself, Ichigo used his free hand to trail his fingers over Grimmjow's chest, enjoying the rise and fall of it. When Ichigo added his middle finger his hand was starting to cramp up, so he leaned forward a bit and starting sucking on the line of Grimmjow's jaw, urging the man to go ahead and do what he wanted with him. Ichigo didn't like verbally asking for things; he'd much rather use his body.

It didn't take but a second for Grimmjow to grab hold of Ichigo's wrist and slowly pull his fingers out of him and replace them with his own. The Espada's fingers were longer than Ichigo's, and the teenager was very thankful for that.

Ichigo held his hips still for Grimmjow to the best of his ability, even with his thighs trembling slightly from stimulation. The way that Grimmjow would stare him down while fingering him made Ichigo's skin burn. The Espada's eyes studied his body like it was the most beautiful piece of artwork in existence.

Whenever Grimmjow touched that spot he was very familiar with, Ichigo groaned and fell forward a bit, catching himself by latching his hand onto Grimmjow's shoulder for support. There was a small huff of laughter from the Espada, obviously proud of himself. He rubbed that spot until Ichigo was biting down on his lip to keep himself quiet as he pressed down against those fingers.

"Thaaaat's it," Grimmjow whispered, "You like that?"

"Fuck, wait," Ichigo blurted the words out, afraid he was going to cum too soon.

Grimmjow began sliding his fingers out, making sure to do it slowly. Even though Ichigo wanted to move things on, his body couldn't help but press his hips down to try and keep the man's fingers inside of him. Grimmjow brought a strong hand up to grab onto Ichigo's hip, keeping him still.

Ichigo sat there, pupils dilated and breaths coming out short, waiting for instructions. It wasn't that he couldn't do what he wanted or needed to be ordered around by Grimmjow, it was just that Ichigo genuinely enjoyed doing what the man asked him to. Knowing that he could give Grimmjow what he wanted made him feel slightly conceited, but he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

Grimmjow darted his eyes from Ichigo to his lap, and Ichigo instantly understood what that meant. They had been intimate enough times to have picked up on each other's body language already.

Ichigo parted his thighs a little more and put his hand around Grimmjow's cock, rubbing the precum from the tip down to the base. The corner of his lips curved up into a smirk when Grimmjow groaned and lifted his hips up into Ichigo's touch.

The way that Grimmjow tightened his jaw let Ichigo know that he was getting really impatient. And when Grimmjow got impatient, things got rough. Not that Ichigo minded rough sex, he just wanted to change things up and take it a little slower for once.

Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow, pressing their lips together and grinding his hips down against the stiff cock beneath him. Grimmjow's hand gripped onto locks of orange hair, and their lips parted. Ichigo took that chance to slip his tongue inside of the Espada's mouth. Grimmjow made a low noise from the base of his throat and started rubbing his tongue against Ichigo's.

Grimmjow could never get tired of how good Ichigo was with his mouth. Just everything about Ichigo blew his mind, and that's what had him wrapped around his finger. They could be in the dark and Ichigo would be able to light up the room for him.

Grimmjow pulled his face back from Ichigo's, taking in a breath before ghosting his lips against the corner of the teenager's mouth.

"Hurry up," Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's skin. The words may have been demanding but his tone was soft, and that made Ichigo shiver.

Ichigo thought about teasing him, but decided against it. He was pretty damn hard himself and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out for.

Ichigo finally lined himself up with Grimmjow's cock, hearing a sigh of relief from the man when the tip touched his entrance. He pushed his hips down and when the tip slipped in his head fell onto Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow had to dig his fingers into the couch cushion to keep from grabbing Ichigo's hips and just pushing inside of his body all of the way. Ichigo was slow and careful while penetrating himself since the position allowed not only a lot of stimulation, but also a little more pain than usual since it was easier to get all of it inside at once.

Once Grimmjow was halfway inside of Ichigo he opened his eyes to glare at the teenager. He just wanted to fuck him already, but Ichigo was being so damn slow about getting things started that he was about to scream. As soon as Ichigo's hips met his own, Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the teenager and stood up.

Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, a little startled at first but he got the picture of what was happening once his back was slammed against the wall. Grimmjow pulled out of him and pushed back in, groaning loudly at the friction he had been craving for over an hour now.

Grimmjow put one hand flat against the wall and used the other to hold Ichigo up against him while he pushed his cock into Ichigo slowly, making sure to savor the feeling of the soul reaper's body before he started speeding up the pace.

Ichigo leaned his head back against the wall, eyes closed and lips parted. He loved how he would stop breathing for a split second whenever Grimmjow would push his cock all the way inside of him.

Grimmjow started thrusting in quicker, feeling both Ichigo's legs and his internal muscles tighten around him. He thought he'd return the favor of the latter by angling his hips just right to hit Ichigo's prostate.

"Right there, fuck," Ichigo said, more of a moan than a sentence. Grimmjow knew just how to work his body in all the right ways, and it amazed him.

Grimmjow was pressing his palm harder against the wall now as he leaned forward to get better leverage. The sting of their skin slapping together was becoming malicious. Ichigo clawed the tips of his fingers into the sleeve of Grimmjow's jacket, his head now leaning against a broad shoulder.

"Nnh, oh fuck." Ichigo bit the fabric of Grimmjow's jacket, trying not to be too loud. They were alone but still, he didn't feel like humiliating himself just yet.

Grimmjow moans at the sound of Ichigo's voice, pulling his body closer to try and just _feel_ more of him. The position was becoming tedious for him, so he slipped out of Ichigo, earning a few harsh words from the teenager in the process.

Ichigo wasn't complaining for long though, because he found himself with his back against the floor and before he knew it Grimmjow was balls deep inside of him again. The Espada grabbed Ichigo's ankle to place his leg up on his shoulder so that he could get a better angle. Grimmjow leaned down so that his hands were at either side of Ichigo's head as he fucked him.

Ichigo's moans were getting louder, suddenly not caring about embarrassing himself. The only thing he could focus on was getting off.

"Don't stop, fuck, _please_." Ichigo pushed his hips against Grimmjow's, urging the man to make him cum.

"You feel so fucking good," Grimmjow groaned, pushing his cock in and out of Ichigo at a faster pace. He was in ecstasy and dead set on dragging Ichigo down with him.

Ichigo bit into his bottom lip, whining when Grimmjow kept hitting his prostate over and over again. He would never get over how good Grimmjow could make him feel, or the fact that Grimmjow even made an effort to make sure he was taken care of.

Grimmjow's movements were slickened with his own precum, making it easier to pound into Ichigo. He knew he was going to cum soon, but he didn't feel like warning the teenager.

Ichigo dug his nails into Grimmjow's bicep, the slick sound of the man entering him over and over again was driving him crazy.

Not being able to take the way Ichigo was moaning and tightening around him any longer, Grimmjow shoved his cock into his prostate one last time, holding himself still has he came deep into him. Usually that's all it took to get Ichigo to cum with him, but just to be safe Grimmjow wrapped a hand around Ichigo's cock and rubbed at the tip with his thumb.

Ichigo screamed a few unintelligible curse words as he came hard, moaning Grimmjow's name.

Grimmjow smiled, watching Ichigo come undone beneath him and thoroughly enjoying the sight. He pumped his cock in and out of Ichigo a few more times to let him ride his orgasm out before slipping completely. He eased Ichigo's legs down to the floor, knowing that they were probably sore.

Grimmjow straddled Ichigo and leaned down to kiss him on the lips briefly. "You okay?"

"Mhmm," Ichigo answered lazily, obviously enjoying his afterglow. "You're heavy though."

Grimmjow grinned at him. "That sounds like a personal problem."

Ichigo cracked one eye open, and he tried to scowl but couldn't help but smile. "You're an asshole."


End file.
